Since the factors driving the characteristics of the LCD panel, the white balance gray color performance differences have a considerable degree of color shift. In order to display a certain color correctness and consistency, therefore, it must be carried out one by one to monitor gray white balance (Grayscale white balance) adjustment.
Gray white balance adjustment method of the prior art is to make the display pixel displays white images in all gray, and then adjust the red, green and blue image intensity gain value (Gain), so that a white image is displayed chrominance and luminance values close to the color value and the brightness value of a target value of white, the white image is adjusted within a certain color temperature (Color temperature) and color deviation (Color derivation) range. Wherein, testing low grayscale is difficult. For the low grayscale, the present method of white balance for no better treatment methods, it is often to manual testing the white balance by a R/G/B lookup table designed by eyes subjectivity in feeling after a higher grayscale is calculated. There is also an algorithm to automatic adjustment low grayscale white balance.
However, the manual testing method increases workload of development and design staff and has a large error by different subjective feelings between people. The formula of the automatic method is tedious, complex and large computation. However, the low grayscale is transition unsmoothness when the white balance is calculated and eyes are observing subjectivity.